<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player 3 Has Entered the Game by Jellyfiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252281">Player 3 Has Entered the Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles'>Jellyfiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentally Caught, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Edging, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spifey walks in on two of his friends and gets dragged along for the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequel to 'Maybe They Have 11 Toes'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arran | JustVurb/Jacob | Zelk/George | Spifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos Trio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Player 3 Has Entered the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelk nibbles at his friend’s lip, loving the groan he elicits. Vurb arches under him, one hand at the back of his neck, fingers teasing the little hairs there, and the other gripping his shirt. He gasps a little into his friend’s mouth as he rolls his hips, lying comfortably between Vurb’s spread thighs. It feels like his whole body is tingling, delicious jolts of pleasure rolling though his lower abdomen every time they rock together. No one had ever told him just how good making out would feel, it always looked awkward in movies but the reality was- he moans when Vurb’s hand slides down his back and grabs his ass through his sweatpants, exploring his mouth hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They really shouldn’t be doing this right now... on Spifey’s bed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But their friend had said he was going to shower and then… well they got bored. If someone had tried to convince him a week ago that he’d soon be kind of addicted to kissing his friend he’d have laughed in their face. As Vurb’s fingers sneak below the waistband of his sweatpants though, groping his ass through the thinner fabric of his boxers, he can’t deny how good it feels. “Nnh Vurb…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He draws back, eyes taking in his friend, his lips reddened and wet. Vurb is flushed and panting, his mouth parted just a little and it’s so tempting to go right back to kissing him. Zelk wants more though, they haven’t had many chances together alone since the first time, just a few stolen kisses here and there. He draws back and tugs at Vurb’s shirt, sliding it up to reveal the soft trail of hair around his belly button and his slightly puffy chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk leans down again and inches lower, pressing a soft kiss to Vurb’s collarbone before sucking on one dusky pink nipple. His friend gasps and grabs his shoulders as he licks and sucks. Zelk lets himself experiment, Vurb pants when he swirls his tongue or laps over it, feeling it harden in his mouth. And he moans when he sucks on the hard little nub or just the area around it. Zelk accidently uses a little teeth and Vurb whimpers, arching up against him so he does it again, gently tugging with teeth until his friend is shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelk hnn…” Vurb’s voice is a whine and Zelk keeps tormenting the same nipple as he reaches with both hands to wrench his friend’s sweatpants and boxers down. Some internal part of himself feels embarrassed at his eagerness and the fact he just desperately wants to touch his friend again. He swallows it down with a final nip to the abused nipple, drawing back just a little to see Vurb’s cock. It’s a fair bit girthier than his and already slick at the flushed tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his mouth go dry, a throb of heat flicking through him. Vurb’s hands hover over his own thighs, like he wants to cover himself up. “Hey don-don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> stare</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk licks his palm and wraps his hand around his friend, and the press of the hot twitching skin against his palm makes him bite back a groan. “What about touching?” He jerks his hand, and the way Vurb immediately gasps, hand grabbing his but not stopping him at all, makes him grin. “Guess that’s a yes to touching huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vurb jerks up into his hand with a low groan and Zelk can’t help himself, leaning down to suck on his other nipple. The sound he receives is lovely, a strangled whine that has his own cock twitching in his sweatpants. His friend’s hand grips his shirt, arching into his mouth and he sucks harder, knowing he’s probably going to leave a mark and it excites a deep feral part of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck guys?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk whirls around and feels Vurb stiffen beneath him in shock. Spifey is standing in the doorway, in just a clean pair of grey sweatpants and frozen mid-towelling his hair. Usually Zelk would be able to come up with something reasonably witty but his mind has gone blank. “Uh.. hey Spifey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spifey blinks behind his glasses. His mouth is gaping, his hands shifting, letting go of the towel, It slips off his head and lands on the floor with a soft thump. “Wha-what the fuck guys,” he repeats, voice aghast, “on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vurb lets out a mortified choked laugh and tries to squirm out from under him. Zelk tightens his grip on reflex, making his friend whimper, jerking up into his hand. “Zelk </span>
  <em>
    <span>o-ow </span>
  </em>
  <span>that-that kinda hurts bro…” Vurb’s voice is strained, his hands pressing to Zelk’s shoulders but his face is red and his hips are rocking up into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zelk can release his cock he lets out a rather desperate moan, “fuck don’t stop…” Zelk feels himself twitch at the whine in his voice. Damn he really was a bit of a masochist wasn’t he? Zelk bites his lip, he really really should let go-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spifey sucks in breath sharply and Zelk manages to tear his gaze away from Vurb’s flushed face to see their friend is fidgeting in his chair, his own cheeks reddening below the rim of his glasses. His eyes flicker from Vurb to him and he shifts his legs, swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk feels his lips twitch a little, almost into a half grin, deliberately watching their friend’s face as he teasingly begins stroking Vurb again, loosening his grip enough to make it almost ticklish and frustrating. Vurb arches up as he moans, trying to get more friction and Spifey bites into his very soft-looking lower lip. He doesn’t tell them to stop, in fact all that comes out when his lips part is a tiny involuntary whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Spifey, did you know Vurb’s really good with his mouth?” Zelk speaks casually, pausing his strokes to grip the base of his friend’s cock, the flesh twitching under his fingers. He pretends to ignore the whimper he receives in response, watching Spifey grip the arms of his chair. He continues conversationally, enjoying how he has both of his friends wrapped around his little finger (or wrapped up in his fingers), “maybe I should ask him if he’d like to suck you off?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves how that elicits a flustered needy response from them both, Vurb letting out a choked moan under him and Spifey slipping a hand to rub himself with a strained “Wha-?” Zelk grins and jerks his hand, a brief too-fast stroke that makes Vurb arch with a yelp before he grips the base again, leaving him twitching and needy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say Vurb? Wanna feel Geo twitch in your mouth, wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>choke</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him?” Spifey whimpers at that and Vurb grips his wrist. He looks down into his friend’s flushed face, bottom lip red and wet from where his teeth have bitten into it. He’s panting and he jerks into his hand, or at least tries to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zelk, want you both,” Vurb’s looking between them both, his dark hair sticking to his forehead a little with sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk leans down and kisses him before he turns back to Spifey, his own breath a little ragged. “You up for it Spifey, gonna cum in my boyfriend’s mouth?” he blinks at his own words, his face flushing and he hears Vurb audibly gasp. They haven't used the ‘boyfriend’ word yet, but it feels… right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spifey seems dazed as he nods, “yeah,” he stands and pads over to them, a little awkwardly. Zelk notices his gray sweatpants are not hiding his bulge at all and he can’t help biting his own lip at the size. He wants to see their calmer friend really lose it, Spifey usually needs to be coaxed into loosening up completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses by the edge of the bed, one hand adjusting his glasses hesitantly, and Zelk lets go of Vurb (ignoring the frustrated moan he receives) and scoots back on the bed. “Vurb sit up, I’m gonna adjust the pillows so Geo can lay back-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can just sit on my face,” Vurb bites his lip, voice nearly a whine, his cock still hard and flushed between his legs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelk.. I want it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, fuck me,” Spifey palms his bulge through his sweatpants with a groan, eyes widening behind his glasses. “You sure Vurb?” He looks like he’s 3 seconds away from dropping his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vurb pants, thighs shaking as he nods and Zelk can’t help the involuntary whine as he watches Vurb’s cock twitch untouched. “Yeah, yeah, fuck my face bro,” his voice is rough, eyes flicking from Spifey’s face to his crotch and his tongue pokes out just a little, wetting his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk swallows, he feels like he’s harder than he’s ever been. “Drop your pants Geo-” their taller friend is shoving them down and letting them drop to the floor before he’s even finished and Zelk groans at the sight of his cock, not too girthy but definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ushers him closer with a bit of an embarrassed laugh which Spifey echoes as he awkwardly climbs onto the bed. Zelk helps guide him until he’s straddling Vurb’s face, facing him. Spifey has his lip between his teeth, thighs shaking a little as he tries not to sit down too heavily, working out how to lower himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vurb, being the impatient bastard he is, grabs Spifey’s thighs and tugs him down so his face is buried in his ass. Spifey gasps and grabs at Vurb’s hands, eyes wide behind his glasses. Zelk is about to ask if he’s okay when he moans, wet slick sounds and hungry little gasps audible as Vurb obviously licks his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk feels like he should know this is a thing, the idea of it sounds weird and a little gross. But Spifey is wrapping his hand around his cock and grinding down into their friend’s tongue. He can’t see much from this angle, just Vurb’s chin, but the sounds are </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span> and send more heat straight to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhn</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vurb, yeah-” Spifey shakes, leaning forwards as he rolls his hips. His hair is a mess, getting in his eyes, his lips wet as he bites them again. Zelk echoes his needy moans, he can’t take his eyes off his friends, gosh they look so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs his own pants down and shuffles closer until he’s straddling Vurb’s waist. Spifey whines as Vurb does </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his mouth and he ends up nearly falling forwards, gripping Zelk’s shoulders for balance. Zelk cups his cheek and kisses him, a messy sloppy kiss that has them both groaning. His free hand reaches down blindly to find Vurb’s cock and with a desperate sound he presses his own against his friend’s, jerking them both off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t last much longer, Vurb cums first, hot cum spurting all over Zelk’s hand and cock as he lets out a muffled wail. Zelk follows him with a groan, leaving spit smeared across Spifey’s lips as he gasps his way through his release, vision blurring a little. He pants, tingles running through him as Spifey shudders and stiffens, a choked sound escaping as he’s dragged over the edge with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk shakily helps Spifey shift clumsily until they’re laying either side of Vurb, all of them shivering and breathing harshly. He turns to check on Vurb, he’s a mess, mouth slick and hair all mussed up. He snuggles closer, wrapping an arm around him. Spifey is blinking behind his glasses, eyes a little wide. “Woah,” is all he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk breathes out a little laugh, “yeah, you said it.” He’s so comfy right now, he’ll probably feel sticky and gross in a moment but right now he just wants to cuddle. And maybe nap, the leftover tingles are ebbing into a cozy warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vurb yawns and Zelk peers over when he hears Spifey make a tiny confused noise. Vurb has wrapped an arm around Spifey to bring him closer. “That was dope, we need to do this again bro.” He’s grinning, eyes closed contentedly. Zelk feels his heart flutter, he’s too cute for his own good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spifey yawns, rubbing over his eyes and clumsily removing his glasses to shove them on the bedside table, “yeah, fair enough dude. We can talk about it later.” His words melt into a yawn and he snuggles closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk can’t help smiling, snuggling his best friends feels so right and he doesn’t know where this will go but he wants to see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>